deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WraithOfWaffle
A minor thing... Hey Waffle, I've been noticing that on some warrior pages when you add your battles, you capitalize the "b" in "by" when saying who wrote the battle simulation. For example, you tend to write: "Battle vs. Nathan Drake (By TheWetWaffle)." But the general convention is to not capitalize the "b" and write: "Battle vs. Nathan Drake (by TheWetWaffle)." I've gone and fixed this where I've seen it, but it would be good if in the future you'd know this so that you don't spread this inconsistency around. Aside from that, excellent work you've been doing for this wiki! It's nice having another pair of good editing hands. HaydenStudios (talk) 19:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC) How about helping me again? Hello WetWaffle I felt annoyed when a guy called Battlegames2 which has similar nature to Battlegames1 said in my blog "this suks" to I don't know what.And can the 2014 version of Robocop gets it's warrior page? Request : Can you vote my new blog?See it in the last of my user page No spam Deadliest Issue (talk) 07:24, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Another Vote Hey Waffle.Can I request a vote at my new blog here?I expect just a vote.Big thanks if you vote Sir William Of Chalitton (talk) 07:11, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Adding headings for battles with no simulation. Hey Waffle, I just saw that you edited the National Liberation Army page, and added back to the battle status a battle that I previously removed due to being unable to find its blog post. Even if there was no battle written, it would be nice if you could give the battle a heading and provide a blog post link so that we can verify the battle's validity. To see how this is done for battles with no simulation, see here. If you'd be willing to do that for the battle between National Liberation Army and Polish Home Army and any pages you edit in the future, then that would be great, thanks. Other than that, keep up the good work you've been doing on this wiki, your help is much appreciated. HaydenStudios (talk) 18:18, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello, this is cosmo6252 and when I was working on my predators vs elites page, you got leolab to delete it, see, I'm a starter on this and I wanted some suggestion from people and I was publishing it because every time I would go to get an image it would start the page over and I would have to of it all over again. So sorry and I actually was giving info on the weapons but I'm sorry I wasn't giving descriptions on the warriors, please just give me suggestions before deleting my page, it took me a long time to do this Los, were do I find policies? Dude, I'm sorry, I'm not in my right mind today, my brother recently got in a car crash and I'm still trying the cope the fact he almost died and I'm also livening my grandmothers house with my 2 older brothers so I'm extremely stressed out, sorry if I offended you in any way, but I found the policies so thanks :) Just one question? Every time I'm going to get a photo what happens is sometimes the tab loads itself up again and everything is gone, it makes me start it over so that was the reason I was publishing it early because to was deleting it is there a way to save it or something, though am on an iPad so can you tell me if I have to be on a computer? Hey it's cosmo6252 again and would you be able to give me your vote on who would win predators ore elites, make sure you look at the page to see what weapons they have and how did you like the blog page? Did I do good in you opinion. P.S. Sorry about that mix up ;) Cosmo6252 (talk) 14:03, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay now I figured put how to to do this sorry I'm probably being extremely annoying right now, but can you tell me if you can vote for the predator vs elite thing please, only one person has voted and I don't want to base the battle off of one persons vote P.S. Sorry for that mix up yesterday :) Note I read somewhere that the Imperial Japanese Army used captured Mosin-Nagants. Thanks Deathblade 100 (talk) 21:51, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Ok, thanks for your help on the category idea. BTW, could you vote on a my Los Pollos Hermanos/ Colombian Scorpions match? Thanks, again. Deathblade 100 (talk) 04:09, September 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm changing things on my Colombian Scorpions/ Los Pollos Hermanos match so just write you new opinion. Deathblade 100 (talk) 21:33, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion You could do Hank Schrader (Breaking Bad) vs Daryl Dixon (Walking Dead TV show). Deathblade 100 (talk) 06:06, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Edit I've just edited the 'Jack Welker's Gang' page. Added some categories but that's just about it. Deathblade 100 (talk) 21:08, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Should we make a 'Hank Schrader' page? Deathblade 100 (talk) 00:51, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Thanks Deathblade 100 (talk) 01:53, October 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Ok. Deathblade 100 (talk) 04:24, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Question How do you make those tabs on your user page? Deathblade 100 (talk) 07:57, December 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: Very well. I won't add anymore warriors without anything in the battle status. Deathblade 100 (talk) 08:50, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Please Vote Having voted on your match, I thought I would send you a Vote For Vote request- specifically my match: User blog:SPARTAN 119/Slaine Troyard (Aldnoah Zero) vs Oleg Lopatin (A World of Difference). Thanks in advance, SPARTAN 119 (talk) 06:02, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Could you vote on my Season 2 opener: Horace Altman vs King Arthur battle? I would have asked on chat but I just missed you. Deathblade 100 (talk) 00:11, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Your Hunger Games Character Editing Hey Waffle, just saying that going around pages and adding a captial letter at the start for each word isn't really "edit worthy" small things like that need to go with say, updating the battle status, adding a category, adding something to the bio, revamping the page so that it's uptodate, ect.. Just informing you. --Appel (talk) 08:18, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Deletion Category at the top of the page with "reason" replaced with why the page needs to go. }}